Wind Chaos Time
by greenone15
Summary: After the events of Solaris that never occurred The fastest thing Alive, The Ultimate Lifeform and Time Traveler met once again for a whole new danger, but what happens when Eggman is not the one to blame nor Mephiles...?( rated T for future chapters and safety)


A/N: I have seen a lot of epic pictures of triple S as some sort of team and family so I came up with is story

all sonic characters belong to their respectful owners and all that jazz

Wind Chaos Time

I am as fast as the wind nothing can touch me as I run

I can control chaos with a simple thought

I can travel through time from future to present and past

I can be as cool as the winter air

I can travel through chaos from space to place and base

I can control an object's movement with my mind.

I can control my own destiny

I can travel swiftly when it is ready set and go

I can be as naive as the saying ignorance is bliss

I can move as swiftly as the wind

I can control my future even when the world turns against me

I will travel the world to find who I am looking for

I can be your friend

I can be your protector

I can be your future

" Sonic The Hedgehog... what you see is what you get..."

"Shadow The Hedgehog... Ultimate Lifeform..."

" Silver The Hedgehog... The future depends on me..."

=v=

It was a peaceful day for the world as Sonic The Hedgehog relax under an oak tree surrounded by a sea of green grass.

His exact location was unknown though this did not matter to the blue blur for he went to wherever the wind took him.

Blue triangular ears would twitch ever so often as the gently breeze passed over the sea of green in waves.

A smile played upon a peach muzzle plus peach arms casted and lock between the brown bark of the tree and blue quills.

His peach chest rose and fell rhythmically as he's blue legs sat lazily over the other connected to white strapped and golden buckled sneakers of cherry.

It was very peaceful indeed but unfortunately peace can not last for so long.

Suddenly everything became dark as the moon blocked the sun.

" An Eclipse...?" Thought Sonic out loud as he opened his emerald eyes to look at the sudden spectacular.

As the moon slowly moved out of the sun' light black substances began to seep and pool, covering almost all of the lush soft grass.

At the site of the strange substance Sonic was on his feet in seconds as his quills stood on end out of instinct.

' I have a bad feeling about this...' Though the blue hedgehog as the black substances began to come together as one in front of him.

Apparently the black substances were actually a type of dark creature.

Its body had no definite shape like water but after a few moments of rearranging the dark creature had a familiar figure... A Hedgehog...

But not any hedgehog but the shocked blue blur himself , for it had all the same features as he except that it had red demonic eyes.

It also seemed to be surrounded by a dense black smog that made the Hero want to cough.

The two similar hedgehogs stared at on another for a long moment as Sonic tried to piece together what just happened.

Then a second later the creature lunged at Sonic with a matching speed as himself.

Sonic was too shocked to dodge as the creature pinned him to the ground as the wind blew harshly swaying the two sets of blue quills.

" GET OFF!" yelled Sonic as he pushed his foot in between he and the creature, with a mighty push the creature was sent flying three yards away.

Even if the creature was a fair distance away Sonic quickly stood because that thing had his speed also it won't take even a second for it to attack again

And it turned out Sonic made the right move for when the creature attacked him with his own homing attack he had to jump out of the way.

There was a brief stare down before both look a likes broke the sound barrier simultaneously as they clashed in the middle of the field

" Who are you? And what do you want?" Questioned Sonic as he curled up and begun to spin in place before launching himself again at his dark doppelganger.

The Hero only got silence as an answer as he collided with the one in question twice.

Quickly uncurling and standing up the blue blur came at the creature with another attack.

Sonic threw a speed powered punch into the doppelganger stomach as he swiftly dodged another for his head.

Not even a grunt was uttered as it took the blow to it's abdomen, then it took it's identical gloved hand and gripped Sonic's wrist in a hold of steel.

But you could tell it was highly upset from the scowl and the smog growing in intensity plus let's not forget it's also growing teeth-to-daggers and nails-to-claws.

In turn Sonic's quills bristled and pulled his captured wrist up and over his head and down as he twisted his body to flow with the movement along with the doppelganger.

With a sickening loud crack of earth and bone the Sonic look alike did the same attack to it's prime version as it quickly stood, the attack was similar to a Ferris wheel.

The following result was another sickening crack of ground and bone but unlike his doppelganger Sonic spit out blood as he stood on weak knees.

" Heh, looks like you have more power than I thought and you are defiantly not my mirror image with a look like that" said Sonic as he straightened himself up with a smirk despite his pain.

Again there was no response as the dark creature attacked again, this time revving up it's speed by moving it's feet in a figure eight motion.

Though this time it ripped left gloved hand had an eerie crackling dark purple almost black energy

Even though the blue blur seemed fine to anyone's eyes his vision was blurred, and it took all of his will power not to fall back down to the ground; because he was pretty sure the creature bruised two of his ribs in that last attack-which hurt like heck.

So when the doppelganger attacked Sonic could do nothing but stand his ground and take the hit.

Everything happened in slow motion for the blue blur as the creature came closer and closer, with an intake of breath Sonic prepared himself for a world pain.

' Maybe it won't hurt...much?' Thought the optimistic side of the blue hedgehog.

But just as the doppelganger was about to make contact a bright emerald light flashed and rammed it's dark energy infused hand into the object or creature to be more exact- another hedgehog to be precise in front of it's target instead

A immense pain shot through the hedgehog who can out of thin air' nervous system as the hand was embedded deep within his left shoulder.

Sonic expected pain and when it did not come he opened his eyes just as the flash of emerald dissolved.

The Hero was confused beyond belief and shocked as he saw Shadow The Hedgehog standing in front of him as he had apparently just came out of Chaos Control for some unknown reason.

But he was now more shocked than confused when he saw that his doppelganger' hand was lodged into Shadow' left shoulder right on the collar bone.

Sonic winced at the site.

Not only that Shadow looked severely injured as large deep cuts crossed over and over each other as if he had been to hades and back.

What's more is that all the cuts seemed to be hissing with the same dark purple energy as his doppelganger' embedded hand with his blood.

" ...Heh... Looks like... We are in the same situation..." Spoke Shadow with the tiniest of amusement as he grabbed the hand embedded in his shoulder,and yanked it out with a small grunt.

Then using his other hand he sent a chaos spear into the creatures body who screeched and dissolved into black smoke.

"Hmph... This one was weak than the last..." Said Shadow more to himself.

' Then again it did copy the faker...because that blow was powered by it's speed...' Though the ebony hedgehog as he looked at his shoulder wound, also wondering why it was healing so slow.

With the threat to his life now gone Sonic thought about what Shadow just said as he was presently confused on the whole happening.

" Same Situation?... WAIT! You saw the same thing as we're were seeing a few moments ago?" Questioned Sonic as realization hit him like a punch in the face.

" I believe so... These creatures have  
a lot of chaos energy... I though it was an emerald... But I was wrong... Horribly wrong..." Spoke Shadow in a calm voice like always, whispering the last part to himself- despite the fact that his blood pooled like a fountain beneath his feet and seriously aching head.

Shadow paid none of his injuries any mind, as he began to feel the tiniest bit lightheaded.

Though being his arch rival and friend for about two years now Sonic could pick out the hidden shakiness in his voice.

" Shadow are you okay? You lost a lot of blood" asked Sonic as he put a hand on the ebony hedgehog' shoulder, knowing fully well he was not okay he just wanted to ask.

" I have?... I didn't...even noticed..." Replied Shadow as the world around him slowly began to tilt.

Now that Sonic got a good look at Shadow he noticed that his arch rival was incredibly pale as snow.

'This is not good' thought Sonic, for five reasons excluding the first observation.

1)Shadow didn't know he lost half of his body weight in blood- very lightheaded.

2) Shadow's eyes were dilated and lifeless- more like a corpse not murderer.

3) He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other-swaying uneasy.

4) He's breathing started to become labored- hyperventilating.

And finally 5) Shadow The Hedgehog and Ultimate Lifeform plus weapon of mass destruction blackout- fainted in Sonic' opinion.

The Hero caught his unconscious friend in his arms just before he hit the ground and as the eclipse ended.

With loads of questions Sonic sped off to the smartest person he knew with Shadow in his arms bridal style.

" I hope Tails knows what's going  
on..." Though Sonic as he traveled with his famous speed to the mystic ruins.

=Wind=

After leaving the battlefield Sonic and the unconscious hedgehog of The Ultimate Lifeform, the blue blur reached his destination only in a few moment- five long minutes for Sonic.

As the Hero skidded to a halt just below outside of his best friend and adoptive brother's house, Shadow shifted uncomfortably from the jerk in the smooth run.

The two tailed kit's house sat on one hill that looked like two, the bottom part was tall wide and flat' with half being framed by a wooden fence and the top was medium and very long for the take off part for his planes-airfield,that sat at the right of the house.

The house it self looked more like a ladortory with the house part on top, and by the big turning wooden wheel on its side the house is hydro powered to save energy.

Sonic walked up the stairs that connected the two levels of the hill and a mini version that lead to Tail's Workshop.

With a knock on the door it swung open swiftly to reveal the young kit who had a wrench in his right hand.

He was a golden fox with a white muzzle and white tipped twin tails and shoes similar to Sonic's,his golden bangs stuck out and fell over brown leather goggles for protection along with matching gloves and vest.

Then there was the deepest red scarf wrapped firmly around his almost non existing neck.

Tails had his head turned away from his adoptive big brother as if making sure whatever he was working on stayed put.

" Hey Tails... We have a tiny problem" spoke Sonic just as Tails turned to look at him.

"Hey Sonic! I was just about to... What happened?" Tails knew who was at the door but he did not suspect to see the site in front of him, but being with Sonic all his life he was used to it so instead of freaking out like normal people he just asked for an explanation.

Though the mysterious black hissing substance leaking into the air from Shadow' wounds were new like Shadow actually getting wounded was really new.

" How about we get sleepy head here some medical attention first and me and the explanation later" said Sonic as Tails moved aside and let his brother in with a nod of agreement.

=Chaos=

Tails' Workshop was actually bigger inside than outside because most of it built into the hill not on top.

The design was simple bedrooms of four upstairs accompanied by bathrooms each, the living room- where the two plus one held stood, A kitchen, dining room, and the basement where Tails has most of his inventions.

The living room was connected to the kitchen on the right and the dining room was located to the kitchen' left- giving people in the living room a full view.

There were also two doors, one sat on the kitchen side- a bathroom and other on the dining room side- a pantry of sorts that held blankets,towels and a two in one washer and dryer.

To get to the bedroom there was wooden stairs against the left wall of the living room, all in all it was a very nice place to live.

Tails went to go get first aid as Sonic followed down to the basement- workshop.

" Put him on the examination table" said Tails as he started to pull out the necessary equipment to treat Shadow.

Following orders Sonic gently laid Shadow' dead looking body on the cold steel slab that was the examination table.

' A least he stopped bleeding' thought the blue hedgehog thankfully.

" Now can you explain to me what happened, you said later so now it's later" spoke Tails in a somewhat serous and curious voice.

After explaining what happened Tails told Sonic to go and rest since his natural fast healing ability will take effect and take care of his bruised ribs.

" It will take some hours to get just the cuts clean and bandaged and the shoulder wound will take the rest of the day, plus since I can't lift him without breaking my spine, I will call you down" said Tails as he began cleaning Shadow' wounds.

" Okay... buddy" said Sonic as he yawned and went up stairs to take a nap.

As the foot steps of the blue blur faded Tails held a medical needle and thread.

" This may hurt a little..." Spoke Tails to the unconscious form as he readied the needle and thread near a black red streaked arm.

Tails with steady hands guided the needle to flesh underneath the silky soft fur and quills.

Shadow' face scrunched up in a scowl as he grunted in slight pain as the needle penetrated flesh.

" Okay... I can do this...toughen up Tails..." Spoke the fox kit to himself as he began the long careful art of stitching up wounds.

= Time =

It was close to midnight as Tails finally completed applying first aid and he was tired to say the least.

So with that done and out of the way Tails went up stairs to get Sonic, who he heard his foot steps up above.

Sonic was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen ready to make some dinner after he woke up a few minutes ago.

" Sonic I'm finished" Tails spoke as he entered the kitchen just as Sonic turned on the stove a long countertop over from the refrigerator.

" That's good, is he okay?"asked Sonic as he put the oven on low, then he turned to face the slightly tired looking Tails.

" Well he never really woke up during or after the stitches so I guess he is pretty exhausted" explained the two tailed fox before he remembered something.

"Oh! and tomorrow if he is awake I need to get a sample on that black smoke like substance" spoke Tails.

" Some things just never change" said Sonic chuckling slightly as he went to the basement to bring the ebony hedgehog to one of the spare bed rooms.

When Shadow was settled in, both Sonic and Tails said their good nights and went their separate ways to their own bedrooms, for a rest of they're own.

But before Sonic left the room he heard Shadow shift in his sleep so the blue blur turned his head to see if The Ultimate Lifeform was okay.

What he saw would cause Shadow to kill him when Sonic thought he looks adorable in his sleep, because he was curled up on his side hugging the pillows like a teddy bear.

But the most amazing thing was that Shadow was smiling not a cocky smile or smirk but a genuine one in his sleep.

" Probably having a dream about Maria" whispered Sonic as he went on his way to his room to finally sleep.

But what will await the Hero, Sonic The Hedgehog on a brand new day along with the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow The Hedgehog...

To Be Continued...?

A/N: The first part was some kind of poem then i decided to make it a story though there are two places in the poem i absolutely hated but i couldn't think of anything else one was about Shadow( rhyming does not suit him well) and Silver( he is not that naive or at all in this story).


End file.
